


Dressing room

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini





	Dressing room

Название: Примерочная  
Переводчик: [Fotini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/profile#cutid1)  
Пейринг: Sam/Dean  
Рейтинг: R (авторский) по нашему там едва PG-13  
Размер: оригинал 1800 +/-  
Бета: без бэ  
Жанр: 2 сезон, first kiss  
Предупреждение: инцест, мат  
Саммари: Дин и Сэм в примерочной.  
Оригинал: [gottalovev](http://gottalovev.livejournal.com/63400.html#cutid1)  
Посвящение: перевод в подарок прекрасному творцу berezneva.

Убийство сукиного сына, разрушившего твою жизнь, оказывается существенно истощает силы. Дин поначалу был переполнен энергией, но, смешно сказать, каких-то два пива - это все, что он успел выпить, прежде чем на него напала жуткая сонливость. Сказать, что прошедшие дни выдались трудными, это было бы явным преуменьшением, так что, когда Сэм открыл дверь мотеля, Дин уже храпел лицом в кровать, даже не раздевшись, только что и сбросил свои ботинки. Наверное, уснул по пути к подушке.  
А разбудило его желание отлить. Дин чувствовал себя словно был весь из бетона - руки и ноги едва передвигались, а веки так просто, казалось и не откроются никогда, настолько были тяжелыми. Он поплелся в ванную и быстро вернулся назад; минуту понаблюдал за спящим на другой кровати Сэмом - слава богу дышит! - и, наконец, раздевшись, залез под одеяло. В следующую секунду он снова вырубился.  
Второй раз его разбудило легкое пощелкивание клавиатуры Сэмова ноута. Несколько минут он еще пребывал в дреме, балансируя на грани сознания, но в итоге собрался с силами и разлепил один глаз. В темной комнате только лицо Сэма отсвечивало от монитора белым пятном. Ему нечасто удавалось вот так подсмотреть за братишкой, так что Дин воспользовался этой возможностью понаблюдать – удовольствие, которое вряд ли когда-нибудь Сэм позволит. И вот минут 15 спустя, желудок Дина издал такой громкий урчащий звук, словно уже сам себя поедать начал. Сэм улыбнулся и посмотрел на брата, отчего Дин решил воспользоваться моментом и сделать вид, что только что проснулся.  
\- Боже, я так жрать хочу! – потянулся Дин.  
\- Я слышу. Даже не верится, что ты так долго мог обойтись без еды, - ухмыльнулся Сэм.  
Дин нахмурился. Он определенно очень голоден.  
\- А сколько времени?  
Сейчас мог быть любой час – шторы наглухо закрыты и судя по звукам из окна, на улице дождь.  
\- Пять вечера.  
Дин пожал плечами, и сел в кровати. Не удивительно, что он проспал целый день – он так устал. По сути, до сих пор чувствует усталость. Он потер лицо ладонью, и с удивлением отметил, что руку покалывает щетина.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Сэм, и закрыл ноут.  
Дин прикоснулся к шишке на лбу – еще болит. Кроме этого все было прекрасно.  
\- Определенно, а ты?  
Сэм задрал одну бровь, что означало «не плохо для вернувшегося из мертвых», но затем молча кивнул. Желудок Дина снова заурчал, и Сэм опять улыбнулся.  
\- Давай-ка накормим тебя. Мне даже интересно сколько ты сожрешь после 36-часового сна.  
Дин застыл с одной ногой в штанине.  
\- Что? Ни хуя себе!  
Сэм захохотал.  
\- Если бы ты не встал в первую ночь, и не забрался под одеяло, я бы подумал, что ты без сознания. И ты даже не переворачивался до самого пробуждения. Думаю, этот сон тебе явно был нужен.  
Дин хмыкнул – один день насмарку.  
\- А ты чем занимался все это время?  
Улыбка Сэма потухла. Дину в глаза он уже не смотрел.  
\- Расследовал.  
Не было нужды говорить, что именно.  
Дин закончил одеваться, и взял ключи.  
\- Пойдем, гик. Мне кажется, я сейчас и корову готов сожрать.

***

Фактически он почти так и сделал. По крайней мере, на то было похоже, когда он в итоге откинулся на низкой скамейке сытый и довольный. Поначалу Сэм ржал, но затем даже немного встревожился, потому как Дин слопал огроменный кусок стейка с картошкой (и выиграл пари) да еще и к Сэму в тарелку залез, чтоб уж точно заявить о своей победе.  
Стейкхаус находился рядом с торговым центром, так что они туда заглянули, чтобы купить Сэму пару рубашек. Бедняга определенно давно не пополнял свой гардероб, а уж одеть этого йети не простая задача – охрененно длинные у него руки.  
Сэм как раз примерял одну и рубашек, когда Дин приметил миленькую продавщицу, что-то поправляющую на витрине перед закрытием. Он попробовал было ее очаровать, но та явно запала на Сэма, так как с момента его входа в магазин все крутилась рядом с ним. Обычно Дина это бы порадовало, учитывая какой его братик монах, и он хотел бы для него развития событий. Но сейчас это его сильно задело, и он не мог дождаться когда же они уберутся из этого проклятого универмага! Дин Винчестер ненавидит торговые центры!  
Сэм вышел из примерочной в одной из отобранных им полосатых рубашек, и девица тут же принялась ворковать вокруг него и разглаживать ткань на его плечах, что было уж совершенно ни к чему. Бог свидетель – она его лапала! И Дину пришлось признать - у нее это отлично получалось. И Сэм в ответ тоже начал флиртовать, улыбаться; спросил ее имя; легко подхватил ее игру. Внутри Дина вдруг стало разрастаться нечто страшное и жгучее, что-то очень похожее на злость. Он сообразил, что от охвативших его чувств, впился пальцами в края скамейки на которой сидел, до белых костяшек.  
И затем этот мелкий говнюк заявил, что берет эту рубашку и принялся снимать ее прямо тут, даже не заходя в примерочную. А под рубашкой у него ничего не было, даже майки! Он снял ее специально, чтобы покрасоваться перед этой маленькой перевозбужденной продавщицей! От этого у Дина что-то внутри щелкнуло и вот он в одну секунду разглядывает их, а в другую уже заталкивает Сэма в примерочную, и сует ему в руки его долбанную футболку.  
\- Кончай давай, Ромео.  
Сэм сначала охреневает и только смотрит на него с открытым ртом, но затем хмурится.  
\- Что за нахер, Дин? Что на тебя нашло?  
Дин обернулся, и увидел, как продавщица уставилась на них с округлившимися глазами. Он просто захлопнул двери примерочной и облокотился на них.  
\- Мы сейчас же уходим. Боже, да одевайся уже!  
Сэм закатил глаза, и снял уже измятую в конец рубашку.  
\- Не могу поверить! Я понравился ей больше, и ты уже взбесился. Жалкое зрелище, брат.  
Дина это разозлило еще больше. Да это же смешно! Ну, да, может это и ревность, но совсем не обычная! Все слишком сильно запутано.  
\- Мне нет никакого дела до этой дырки, - почти прорычал Дин. – Я могу поиметь любую девчонку.  
Сэм теперь выглядел совсем сбитым с толку.  
\- Тогда какого черта?  
В мозгу у Дина все кричало: Потому что ты МОЙ. Только мой! Ну и как можно было вот так облажаться?! Его дыхание сбилось, и он отлепился от двери. Но просто ничего не мог произнести.  
\- Дин? Что такое?  
Дин понятия не имел как о таком говорить, но точно знал что ничего подобного делать не стоит. Но Сэм был рядом, вот он в двух футах, блядски красивый. Дина буквально окатило жаркой волной желания. Это так неправильно! Он поднял руку к груди Сэма, желая приложить ладонь к его сердцу, ощутить как оно бьется, но остановился на полдороги.  
\- Дин!  
Он поднял взгляд, и увидел в глазах Сэма беспокойство и даже страх. Качая головой, Дин нашарил за спиной ручку двери.  
\- Я… я просто… забей.  
И уже открыл было дверь на пару сантиметров, как Сэм шагнул к нему, захлопнул ее снова, приблизившись так невозможно близко. Очень близко. Дин в панике задергался, отчаянно желая выбраться из этой ловушки. Сэм, воспользовавшись всей своей тушей, обездвижил его. Никогда в жизни Дин еще так не боялся сделать что-то не то.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, чувак, - тихо произнес Сэм.  
Дин нервно и как-то истерично хохотнул.  
\- Пусти меня, Сэм. Пожалуйста, - весь дрожа, попросил Дин. На последнем слове его голос дрогнул.  
В попытке просунуть между их телами руку, Дин едва коснувшись горячей кожи брата, отшатнулся, снова попробовал вырваться, отчего Сэм еще крепче ухватил его за бицепсы. Ему нужно время. И пространство. Боже, пространство ему прямо сейчас очень не помешало бы! Так, все будет хорошо. Он откинул голову, и повторил:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Дин.  
В этом единственном слове Сэм передал ему столько любви и обеспокоенности, что у Дина сорвало все предохранители. Он ухватил Сэма ладонью за шею, пригнул его голову и сильно поцеловал, ощущая как в груди бешено скачет сердце. Сэм от удивления вздохнул, но Дин тут же отстранился, и почувствовал что хватка на его руках ослабла. Пора отсюда сваливать.  
Дин уже почти открыл дверь, как Сэм в очередной раз толкнул его на нее, и Дину подумалось что придется бить Сэма, чтобы выбраться отсюда. На брата смотреть он не мог - Дин попросту смирился.  
\- Боже, Сэм, прости меня.  
\- Успокойся.  
Как он такое может говорить? Дин недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Сэм не выглядел сердитым и вроде не испытывал отвращения; наоборот, он положил ладонь Дину на щеку, и нежно приласкал.  
\- Ш-ш-ш-ш, все нормально. Успокойся, Дин.  
И Дина покинули силы. Он закрыл глаза, откинул голову на дверь, чувствуя как кружится голова; не зная, что делать дальше и что говорить. Он за всю свою жизнь еще так не лажал.  
\- Мне так жа…  
Его прервал поцелуй, и в животе все перевернулось. Одной рукой Сэм держал его за голову, и целовал. Именно так как Дин хотел, как мечтал, как надо.  
Дин всхлипнул и открыл рот, впуская язык Сэма глубже. По позвоночнику прошла волна дрожи, когда Сэм тоже одобрительно застонал, едва их языки встретились. Поцелуй в мгновение ока из нежного и успокаивающего превратился в жаркий и страстный, и в ход пошли укусы, дикие и отчаянные. Дину все-таки пришлось прервать поцелуй, так как совсем не хватало воздуха. Задыхаясь, он уткнулся лбом в шею Сэма, и крепко прижал его к себе за бедра. Что бы это ни было, но просто неприлично чувствовать себя так хорошо. Сэм в это время поглаживал ему между лопаток, успокаивая своими колдовским «Ш-ш-ш-ш, все нормально». Через какое-то время мысль о том, что ему уже не хочется бежать от Сэма со всех ног, а сам Сэм явно не желает его оттолкнуть, вызвала у Дина глупую улыбку. Он отступил на шаг и увидел, что Сэм тоже лыбится как идиот.  
\- Это такая хрень.  
Сэм захохотал.  
\- Ага, расскажи.  
И они снова потянулись друг к другу, и их губы встретились в поцелуе.  
Все так удачно сошлось. Это все еще были они – Сэм и Дин, просто чуточку больше, чем братья. И Дину подумалось, что если Сэм от этого так ясно улыбается, то ему, Дину, это прекрасно подходит!

Конец.


End file.
